


For Your Own Good

by DarkBlueSoul012



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossdressing, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Encre and Fallacy are both fucked up, Error Just Wants To Be Left Alone, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Short Story, Sub error, Vampireverse, no beta we die like men, non-con biting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSoul012/pseuds/DarkBlueSoul012
Summary: Error, heavily injured after a battle with the Star Sanses and the Council, portals himself in order to escape. Unfortunately, the multiverse seems to be not in his favor as he fell into a whole different multiverse instead. With this multiverse's magic levels lower than his own multiverse and lower than what his body needs in a daily basis, his magic is out of whack.Good thing the Ink counterpart of this multiverse is kind to him and took him under his wing. Well, he'll just have to adapt to this world then! What could go wrong?A vampire apparently.Latest update: "Chapter 4: At least, I tried not to"Error escapes Fallacy and Encre, or, did he?PS. "Minor" details added due to transition from being a oneshot to a book of itself.(AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of each and every story.)
Relationships: Encre/Error, Fallacy/Encre, Fallacy/Error - Relationship, Fallacy/Error/Encre, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans/Sans
Comments: 15
Kudos: 113





	1. Little Rose in the garden of daisies

**Author's Note:**

> According to Undertale AU Wiki, the main story of the AU is still in progress/cancelled by the creator named BlogTheGreatRogue in Tumblr (alas, they have left the fandom and has removed majority of their work). Yes, I've seen and been in their account when I was still following their Bendy and the Quest for the Ink Machine series.
> 
> But I stopped sometime ago when they got busy and came back different(?) and now I'm "borrowing" their AU Vampire Verse with no intentions of altering the plot(?) whatsoever.
> 
> Fallacy, as far as I know, is the king of vampires that has Encre as the apple of his eye, with Jasper as his son. What I'm gonna do to bend the characters to fit the one-shot is that Error was stuck in the unknown verse and met Encre first, then Fallacy BUT Encre has known Fallacy BEFORE Error even arrived. Now I know that Encre speaks French but for the sake of my sanity and the story, I'll be making him speak English.
> 
> And no, I DO NOT want to use Google Translate just for that. Yeah, it translates but it doesn't fix the necessary grammar for a proper SENTENCE to work out, much more a paragraph. I’ll only be using G.T. in short words like ‘mon amour’ or something like that.
> 
> Hope this clears things out a bit :)
> 
> (UndertaleAU Wiki Vampireverse source: https://undertale-au.fandom.com/wiki/Vampire-Verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little rose, little rose  
> In a garden full of daisies  
> Sorry, not sorry for your little woes  
> And two men to you're love crazy

Error merely watched in the sidelines as Encre continued to paint different monsters in their peaceful village while his hands continued to weave strings into a net for a trap he has yet to finish, a comfortable quietness over-taking the simple two-story rustic house in which Error undoubtedly appreciated. The house was located at the very edge of the village, which was close to the entrance of a forest and some mountain ranges on the further side.

Going back to his task, Error could not help but smile a little as he thought back on how he ended up here and in Encre’s house. The painter has taken Error in when he found him in the middle of the night, bloody and in need of help. In all honesty, Error would’ve just got out of the foreign multiverse if it weren’t for the fact that his portaling / teleporting ability has not gone haywire and his attack magic won’t keep messing up. But, with the sudden magic shift present in the air, Error figured that, that might be the cause of his magic going haywire. With him extremely vulnerable and defenseless, he has no other choice but to let the Ink counterpart help him with the kindness he hadn’t expected from the other.

The other has helped Error and carried him all the way to his house that night. With the midnight skeleton exhausted and heavily injured from his fight, it’s not uncommon that the other has shortly passed out without further knowledge of what is happening around him.

Encre was a busy fellow. With commissions and the want to be a great artist in the future urging him to do his best for his dreams. When he stumbled upon the fellow named “Error” one night after spending some time with his lover Fallacy, he was immediately intrigued and curious about the other and his similar looks with Fallacy and yet remaining so far apart. Thus he decided to do any kind fellow would do, he helped the other and nourished him back to health.

He discarded the strange yet dirty and barely recognizable clothing the other has and began to clean off the mud and dried blood caked on his bones using a towel and a basin of warm water. He then gathered some fabric bandages and began wrapping the other’s broken bones. With his task almost done, he gathered the dirty basin and got up from the bed he placed the other in.

As Encre was washing the dirtied cloth, he began to think deeply about the other. ‘This stranger looked a lot like mon amour. I wonder if they’re somehow related?’ he giggled at the thought. ‘Silly Encre, Fallacy has no other relatives. He told so to you himself’ he thought as he wrung the towel once more. ‘Unless…’ he then remembered cleaning the other’s chin and mouth from blood that has obviously dripped from there, ‘Non, non, he doesn’t have fangs like Fallacy does. This fellow is a stranger’ he concluded to himself with a warm smile, wiping his hands on a nearby clean towel.

Going back up to check the other, he gathered some spare clothing on the way, a peach tunic with intricate rims at the edges. Opening the door to the spare room as quietly as possible to not awake or disturb the other, he proceeded to remove the blanket covering the other’s naked bones. “Oh my…” Encre thought to himself, blushing different hues as he gazed down upon the other’s multicolored bones under the glittering ray of the moonlight. “Such beauty” he concluded, admiring the other more as he was so focused on cleaning the Error previously, raking and admiring the other of his phenomenal splendor has not crossed his mind.

However, in the midst of Encre running the tip of his phalanges softly across Error’s ribs, the other shivered as cold night wind howled through the window, snapping him out of his trance. “Oh! Oh my, je suis désolé, mon amour” he apologized as he gently sat the other up to put the long tunic, remembering his original task. With him done, he placed Error back into a comfortable position and laid the blanket over him. “Dormez bien” he bid the other as he walked out of the room and prepared himself for the night as well.

He wasn’t expecting the sudden panic attack when he visited the other after he woke but after explaining who he is and what are his intentions, the other skeleton calmed down. It took some time before the other opened up, stating his name as “Error” and that he was ‘banished from his home’ and was ‘left to rot and die’. With pity, Encre then suggested that Error live under his wing and that he would take care of the other, in which Error was skeptical at first at the strange offer and kindness. Deciding to give this strange Ink counter-part, and thinking that he could just bolt out of the house the moment this Encre fellow does something cruel to him, he agreed to stay and let the other take him under his wing.

After a few months of living together; they have become good housemates. Since Error is not a fan of life-long debts, especially from Encre’s kindness, he set out to find a purpose for himself in the new multiverse. Exploring the village and meeting the townsfolk with the help of Encre, albeit a little grumpy due to his anti-social skills, Error has found out that the little village him and Encre is living in suffers a long battle with ‘night-creatures’, as the villagers said, every night.

During this time, Encre has slowly but surely fallen for the other’s adorable antics, especially is Error is doing something completely out of his comfort zone and couldn’t help but pout every time he can’t do anything about it. He told these stories of his slow decent of infatuation to his beloved, Fallacy, every time they met. However, when found out about the villages struggle against ‘night creatures’, mostly vampires, Encre was worried and anxious of Error’s next decision.

Since then, Encre continues with his paintings and commissions as the village’s most loved and well-known artist while Error managed to get himself a job with making traps from magical blue strings that seem to come from the other’s tear-like markings; in which are very high demand to the hunters of the village. Of course, Encre didn’t tell Error of his affair with the Vampire Lord, Fallacy. He always lied to the other whenever he went out to meet the vampire saying, “I have to stay the night to a client!”, “A fellow artist asks for my help and I have to meet with them for a few days” or “I need to go to my other workshop to gather supplies” and make it sound urgent as to not make the other doubt and eventually leave him.

Oh, Encre was shocked at himself too in the first few days. He never expected to fall for the midnight skeleton he calls a housemate. In worry, he blurted out this issue with his lover and Fallacy was distrustful at the first night, especially after finding out that it is the same fellow that has been making the famous blue traps that has been killing his kind rather quickly.

The vampire stated that he must meet the Error and Encre agreed that he could once the other had gone to sleep. While in reality, he planned on killing the big threat the moment he’s vulnerable, while asleep. What he didn’t expect upon arriving at Encre’s little house and to the other’s spare room is a look-alike of himself yet fiercely beautiful and different at the same time. “He looks like a rose in the middle of a garden of small daisies, my love” he said to Encre as he neared the other’s form. “You really think so, mon amour?” Encre smiled from his side, peeking to Fallacy’s complicated expression directed to Error’s vulnerable figure.

“I was honestly deciding on ending his pathetic life as he’s a great threat to my kind but…” Fallacy began as he caressed Error’s teak-streaked cheek with the back of a clawed phalange. “He’s utterly breathtaking” he finalized as he smirked at Encre and straightened his back once more, crossing his arms over his chest and thinking deep. Encre sat on the edge of the bed and tucked Error to the blanket further, the other groaning softly and shifting to his side, as sigh broke up from his lips as he settled back once more in his deep sleep.

“We’ll see what the future holds for this flaming rose, my dear” Fallacy said to Encre as he leaned down to the other’s height and kissed him deeply. “But I will spare him his life for now and for you, my sweet. I’ll handle my little vampires for now” the lord said, pecking one last kiss to Encre and flew out of the window in a cloud of smoke.

It eventually lead to Fallacy frequently visiting Encre in the middle of the night instead of the usual other way around, greeting him with lovely kisses and feeding from him before both go over to Error’s room to observe the other bathing under the moonlight, sleeping peacefully.

This happened multiple times, and each time, Encre smiled as he, too, watched his beloved quietly take in Error’s ethereal form under the gentle caresses of the moon’s light, slowly but surely being enamored. He even giggled one time when Fallacy softly and gently caressed the other’s cheeks in curiosity of his tear-like markings, making Error squirm in his sleep and for the vampire to jump back in alarm. Encre pecked Fallacy’s cheek and gently led him back to sit on the bed once Error settled back to sleep.

He carefully gathered Error’s tri-colored hand in his and showed it to the vampire lord, “See, Mon Amour? You two are so alike and yet so different, truly extraordinaire” he whispered as Fallacy nipped his neck in tease, “A truly marvelous being, my dear. As unique as you and yet so mysterious like me” Fallacy purred. And that night, they both finally agreed to make Error theirs’ in the future.

It didn’t take long before Encre asked Error an indirect question that day. “Dearest Error?” he asked as he put down the brush he was holding and looking away from his canvas to the black skeleton seated across from him and weaving a net for a new trap. “ **Mmh?** ” the other grunted as he spared a glance at Encre, his movements fluid in motion. “It got me thinking, but…If you were to meet a vampire that loves you, will you love it back?” he asked carefully and looked at the breath-taking mis-matched eyes of Error from behind the canvas. “ **I don’t know what spiked this up but no** ” the other frowned.

Encre visibly flinched, “Ah, a common answer. Humor me, why wouldn’t you? Love it back, I mean” he pressed on as he gathered a new brush, smearing it with paint and began stroking it against the canvas. “ **I don’t want to be in love to a mindless-bloodsucking parasite. I don’t want to be a living, talking food stock for such a disgusting creature. I find them manipulating with their hypnotic eyes and dangerous with their overall secretive being. They are abominations and I don’t do with abominations, I kill them** ” Error hissed as he got back to making the net, not noticing Encre stop at his painting again with a strange blank look on his face. “Have you met a vampire before, Error?” he asked. “ **Tsch, course not! And I don’t plan on mingling with one anytime soon** ” he said.

The white-boned skeleton decided to press further, “But Error, chéri, if you haven’t met one, aren’t you a bit caviling? Besides, what if the vampire really doesn’t have any intentions on hurting you?” he put down his brush and looked at Error. Said skeleton halted his movements again and looked back at Encre, “ **Look, Encre, you’re curious, very imaginative even, and I understand that. But know that I don’t like the idea of my body being owned by a literal moving magic/blood-sucking corpse and my magic to be nothing else but a food-reserve for some random vampire. You have your sights, I got mine. Hell, I don’t think I would love anyone romantically! I don’t want to continue this discussion anymore further. I gave you my answer, deal with it** ” Error said sternly, gathering his half-done weaved net, got up and headed out to the door. “Error! Petit amour! Where are you going?” Encre asked abruptly as he stood up from his stool, lightly knocking aside his canvas. “ **Out, Encre. I’m going out. I’ll be back by dusk, don’t worry** ” the midnight skeleton said and continued on his way, closing the door and leaving Encre on his own.

“Oh Mon Amour…” Encre muttered sadly as he sat back on his stool, “…it seems like chéri, Error, has no room in his heart for you or me” he whispered sadly as he sat there, waiting for the midnight skeleton to come back as he also began thinking of how he will break the news to Fallacy, painting long forgotten.

\- - - - - ❖ ❖ ❖ - - - - -

That night, after a quiet dinner, Error changed to his night clothes and has gone to bed. Encre stayed up and about in his room, tirelessly waiting for his beloved Fallacy to return. Just as his eye-sockets began to close, he heard a knock on the window and turned to see his beloved outside. With a pained smile, he opened it, welcoming Fallacy in his warm embrace. “My precious love, you seem to be feeling quite blue” Fallacy whispered in concern as he buried his face upon the painter’s clavicle, “What happened in my absence, my dearest?” he asked as the vampire escorted them to the bed and sat down.

“Fallacy, amour, I fear that Error has no interests in loving us both…” Encre muttered as the vampire pressed his hand on his cheekbones. “How are you sure of such things, love? Have you asked him?” he queried, his own mis-matched eye-lights glowing in unease. Encre looked sadly at him and nodded softly before telling him of what happened earlier that day and what Error said about vampires.

Needless to say, Fallacy was offended and upset after it and abruptly stood up to head to Error’s room. “Fallacy! Mon amour, arrêtez! Mon chéri! Stop! Fallacy!” Encre chased the other before he pleaded as he held Fallacy’s arm back, both of them now in front of Error’s bedroom door. “My sweet lover, you have to realize that in order for this to work, we have to make him understand that us vampires are nothing of what he claims about. I am not a mindless bloodsucker” Fallacy hissed. Encre recoiled in fear, not having seen this side of his love before.

With Encre letting his arm free, Fallacy opened the door and walked straight to Error’s deeply asleep and vulnerable form. He caressed the other’s cheek, “It truly is a shame that he thinks of vampires as such. I’ll show him…” he growled lowly as he removed the covers from Error. “Mon… m-mon amour?” Fallacy heard Encre whisper behind him. “My love, by dawn, you are to head to my home. You are no longer to live in this house or in this village. Take your time to pack your things, my servants will be arriving to help tomorrow” he said as he slipped an arm underneath the midnight skeleton’s legs and the other under his back; clutching him up bridal-style. “Live in your castle? But…what about dearest Error?” the painter asked in worry, looking at the said skeleton within Fallacy’s grasp.

Fallacy’s smile became twisted as he looked at Encre, his fangs glimmering under the moonlight, “I’ll be taking him with me tonight. He will be waking up in the castle, with new things and a new life. He’ll be living with us to keep unwanted others away from him” he said softly before he bent down and kissed Encre deeply, ‘ _And we’ll need to mark him to ward off other vampires of his presence and vulnerability’_ he thought to himself. The white-boned skeleton smiled as he kissed back before bending down to kiss Error on the forehead, “A plus tard, ma chère” he whispered softly as he caressed the tear-marked bone. “I’ll be greatly expecting your arrival, my love. Please, be careful on your journey” Fallacy kissed Encre one more time before he lept out of the window and disappeared into the moonlit forest with Error in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little rose, little rose  
> Once was in a garden of daisies  
> Now forever in the cages of love  
> Of two love-sick monstrosities


	2. Mistress my ass, let me out of here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's shackled down, in a room, in Fallacy's castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW:  
> Non-con restraining  
> Misgender  
> Non-con biting  
> Non-con Hypnotism  
> Mild description of injuries
> 
> (AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of each and every story.)

Error’s eye sockets squinted against the sun rays as sluggishly woke up with a groan, “ **Last time I checked, the window is at my left, not on the right…** ” he mumbled before he abruptly sat up in alarm. “ **Wait- Wha- ENCRE?!** ” he panicked as he looked around, noticing that the bedroom is FAR different from the one he has gotten used to in the past months of staying with the French artist.

A marbled queen sized canopy bed he was laying on, the white sheets a sharp contrast against his blackened bones. A bedside cabinet on the left and a bedroom bench placed at the far left side, about 2 meters, from the bed instead of its foot. A closet at the side and the door across the room. The only window placed on his right side and seems to be locked and barred, golden curtains folded on the side.

“ **Encre?! Squid?! Wher-?!** ” he stopped mid-sentence as his attempt to leave the comfy embrace of the bed was halted by the stark contrast of metal wrapped around his right ankle adorned with short heavy chains, not noticing the accidental slip of the nickname. But, what he did notice though are the two sharp knocks on the door before a skeleton, that seemed to look a lot like Fresh, entered the room. “Good morning, mistress” he greeted holding a tray with what looks like breakfast on it. “ **Mistress?** ” Error parroted before he looked down at himself, wondering what could’ve misled the other to his current gender.

That’s when Error’s eye-sockets widened as he saw that he’s wearing a light blue, medieval-styled, hanging-off-shoulder, night dress only fit for a feminine figure. The dress’s fabric extremely thin, almost see-through if someone were to look closely. The upper part hugging his ribs while the bottom part is flowy and loose, the sleeves see-through fabrics and the rims decorated in golden laces. The fact that someone kidnapped him and changed his clothes in his sleep scared Error more than that he’s wearing a dress.

“ **Why am I here? Who are you? Where’s Encre?** ” Error narrowed his eye sockets as his gaze followed the Fresh copy whom walked across the room to place the food tray on top of the bedside drawer, moving aside the vase of blue roses. “My name is Suave. My Lord has brought you here one night, quite a shock to myself and the little lord if I am to be honest” he ignored the question about his Lord Encre, straightened up and faced Error fully. The midnight skeleton glared at Suave, “ **Lord? Whatever, don’t answer that. How about, you tell your _lord_ that I don’t want to be here and let me go? Before I kill him myself for kidnapping me**” Error hissed, his eye-lights burning in fury. Suave was unphased from the threat, “I’m afraid I can’t do that, mistress. Milord is asleep as of now. I am merely tasked to take care of you until he wakes” he said, “If you’ll excuse me, I have preparations to accomplish; ring the bell in the drawer if you ask of my presence, mistress” he bowed and went out the door before Error could even voice out another question.

‘ _Sleeps during the day?! Who in their right mind would sleep during the day?!_ ’ he thought irately. He looked at the food distastefully and paid more attention to the shackle around his ankle before gathering some strings from his eye-sockets. “ **Don’t fail me now…** ” he muttered to himself as he wrapped said strings on the metal and gave a tug. Error was shocked as he witnessed his strings burn and evaporate to thin air instead of slices of metal usually due to his strings by now. “ **W-what?** ” he stammered and tried again, this time, managing to open a small portal in which flickered before collapsing into codes.

Needless to say, he wasted hours trying to free himself in different ways before he gave up and slumped on the bed. He didn’t even noticed that his bones around the clasped metal has gained scarring and is slightly bleeding due to the actions or the fact that Suave has made himself present again, carrying another tray: probably lunch.

“You have not eaten your meal, mistress” Suave pointed out as he gathered the tray of cold and unappealing food to replace with freshly cooked ones. “ **STOP CALLING ME MISTRESS! I’M ERROR! LET ME OUT OF HERE!”** he shouted as he tried to stand up but was tugged back by the short chain and fell back to the bed. “I would suggest you eat your food, Mistress. You would need it for when the Master decided to visit you” the butler said as he looked at the seething black skeleton; a hint of pity in his eye-sockets before it was washed away by the neutral expression. With Error merely growling and glaring at him, Suave decided to take his leave; leaving the other to sit on the bed with hatred fuming inside his SOUL.

With no other choice but to comply, Error gathered the tray on his lap and began munching on the steak and vegetables, his mind diving deep into his thoughts. ‘ _Why would this lord even kidnap me in the first place? Did I angered someone I don’t know about? But, last time I talked to was Encre-?!_ ’ he nearly chocked as an assumption made itself known, ‘ _Was Encre the lord he was talking about? Is the lord somehow connected to Encre? But what did I do to make Encre go to this lord and do this to me?_ ’ he glared at nothing before the previous day’s conversation flashed in his thoughts. ‘ _Was it because of the vampire thing? Now that I think about it…_ ’ Error was smarter than he looks, and before long, his eye sockets widened at the realization he concluded from his thoughts. “ **I need to get out of here. Out of this place, away from the lord and from Encre** ” he growled.

With Error busy figuring and trying out different ways to escape all day, night has fallen rather quickly as Suave was waiting for his lord to come out of his room, face neutral and posture straight. He doesn’t have to wait long as the door to the master bedroom clicked open and smoothly opening. “Good evening, Suave” his lord’s smooth voice sounded out against the gentle silence of the castle. Suave bowed in greeting, “Good evening to you as well, Lord Fallacy” he smiled.

Fallacy clicked his tongue as he heard an echo of a grunt from one of his halls. “I hope the new company is not much trouble?” he asked the skeleton beside him. “Mistress Error has not eaten breakfast and kept on trying to get out, milord. As well as kept running his tongue and keeps threatening me, you and even Lord Encre.” He reported and Fallacy’s look darkened at the mention of his mate being threatened, “Thank you for monitoring him while I slept, Suave. You may do your duties with Jasper until I call your presence again” he said. “As you wish my Lord” Suave bowed again before heading to the other wing of the castle, opposite to the one where Error is residing.

With Suave gone, Fallacy turned into smoke, his way of ‘teleporting’, going through hallway after hallway in great speed.

\- - - - - ❖ ❖ ❖ - - - - -

Error hissed in pain as the shackle scratched at his severely bleeding ankle bones as well as the bottom parts of his tibia and fibula. “ **And healing magic is hard to get by too** ” he muttered as he shifted in a sitting position at the bed foot of the bed, careful to not irritate the injury or the shackle further. Out of the blue, he began to shiver at a sudden drop in temperature and looked at the door to see thick smoke or fog coming from under the door. To be missed if one looked away, the smoke swirled and Error’s now looking at a skeleton similar like himself except the markings, the semi-disintegrating top of the skull and the fancy clothes.

Error’s stance hardened upon seeing the individual, “ **You must be the one Suave calls ‘Lord’** ” he growled in anger. “Please, just call me Fallacy” the one named Fallacy gave a mocking bow to Error. The said skeleton’s face twisted in rage and disgust, “ **Good to know you finally decided to show your fucking face. Let me out from whatever hellhole you place me in** ” he yelled at the other.

Within a blink, Fallacy was behind Error, leering at him with personal space all but thrown out the window. “My, what a feisty tongue you have~” he purred, his breathe tickling the other’s vertebrae. Error yelped in response and almost fell as he stumbled away from the other before wincing in pain as the injury he inflicted on himself was rubbed against by the shackle once more. “ **What the fuck?!** ” Error roared at him as the other leaned curiously at him, making it obvious that he’s examining the other.

Error’s eye-lights followed the other’s movements as Fallacy’s own stopped to notice the slightly bleeding injury. Without another word uttered, he pushed the other skeleton back on the bed, Error squawking in protest and surprise. Fallacy lifted the other’s leg and moved the shackle from the injury, but not unlocking it. “ **STOP! NO-! Don’t touch me!** ” Error screamed and struggled in protest, pulling his leg from the other’s grasp. “Calm down, Error. I’m merely going to heal you” Fallacy hummed before sticking out his tongue and began licking the marrow off of the other’s bones, the wound closing in and healing upon having contact with the vampire’s saliva, Error watches mortified and disgusted.

When Fallacy regarded the wound fully healed, he loosened his hold. Error took the opportunity and gave a mighty kick to throw the other off of him with a snarl on his face. Fallacy turned back into smoke right before he collided with the wall.

“I love your fierce fire~ You truly are like a very thorny rose, dangerous and yet striking” Fallacy’s voice echoed all over the room, Error looking around startled and on guard. “And your blood, mmmhh, you blood is uniquely exquisite~!” the voice sounded from Error’s back but before the midnight skeleton could turn around, he was already pinned at the bed, “I truly can’t wait to mark you and have you as my own~” Fallacy grinned.

Error barred his teeth and snarled as Fallacy flipped him over and held his hand over his head, the feet pinned down by the vampire’s body, “Encre was lucky to find you, and I’m happy he introduced you to me as well” he purred. “ **I KNEW HE WAS INTO THIS! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!** ” Error yelled at him, struggling against the vice grip of the other. He flinched when he felt Fallacy placed his free hand on his tear-marked cheeks, gently tracing and caressing the royal-blue lines. “Encre loves you, sweet rose. And I can’t deny that I have as well” he smiled, but then it fell as quickly as it came, “However, you have hurt his SOUL, his love for you. And, you have insulted me and my kind. Such a shame for someone lovely as you, lovely rose” he said as Error met his eye-lights with his burning ones.

“ **Stop calling me ‘rose’. I have a name of my own!** ” the midnight skeleton seethed. “Ah yes, apologies Error. Nonetheless, I can’t help but think…” the other muttered. Error then found himself began to be drawn to the other’s eye-lights, whom refused to look away from the glitch. “Something must’ve happened in your past for you to be called ‘mistake’, much like me” the other said in a luring tone. Error found himself fighting his own consciousness as he blinked the starting dizziness away, ‘What’s happening?! This fucker must’ve done something! I can’t fight back?!’ he panicked in his thoughts. “ **Y-You don’t know anything about me** ” he growled.

“Ah yes, quite bold of me to assume as such, but aren’t I right at some point, dearest Error? All your life being called a mistake for something you cannot control in your past. My, even my dearest Encre told me he found you in the middle of the road, alone and battered in blood” Fallacy continued, grinning on himself as he felt the other’s resistance began to subdue. “Don’t you want finally take a rest? Rest away from the burdens set upon your shoulders by the world? To feel safe? To feel loved? I know the pain of someone who has been shun away by everyone all their life” he lulled as he tilted Error’s skull back to his direction when the other tried and looked away. “Don’t you want to me, and dearest Encre, to take away the pain? I’m sure you are very tired running away, in fear, in hopelessness...” he soothed.

Error’s struggles completely stopped as he realized that his body has started going lax _. ‘What is going on?! I can’t fight?! I can’t move! This fucker-!...he…he-!’_ he panicked in his mind as he willed himself to move again, struggle and fight against Fallacy’s hold. “Let me have you, dearest Error. With me, you will be loved, cherished, pleasured and satisfied. Come with me and Encre, and we shall take care of you” Fallacy smiled, his fangs glinting in the moonlight.

Upon seeing the canines, Error’s resolve doubled and he began to panic, “ **NO! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!! GET OFF-! OFF-! I’LL KILL YOU-! STOP TOUCHING M-MMFH?!** ” he shouted but his mouth was muffled by Fallacy’s hand, “It’s alright, lovely rose, there’s no need to fear me. I will take care of you. Both you and Encre. And in return, you both will give yourself to me” he mumbled as he buried his face and nipped Error’s cervical vertebrae.

He looked up questioningly as he felt tears running down Error’s cheeks, he tutted as he looked at Error’s eye-lights once more. “Dearest rose, do not be afraid. I told you, I shall take care of you and you will love it in return. You will be mine and Encre’s as we will become yours’” he hushed lovingly to the crying midnight skeleton. “Here, why don’t you relax and take a rest. Close your eye sockets and let the night lull you into slumber” he smiled as he looked at Error again, locking each other’s eye-lights.

Error attempted to get out of the other’s grip, to remove the other’s hand from his mouth, to fight, move! Anything! But his body seemed to be disconnected from his mind’s demands as he relaxed, his eye-sockets closing slowly; tears falling freely in his fear. He fell limp as his mismatched eye-lights continued to stare back at Fallacy’s own. _‘For some….strange reason…he’s….this…stop looking….look away….fucker’s…no….can’t….must….fight…sleep….eyes….so…mesmerizing…no…I don’t…sleep…’_ his mind is nothing but a buzz of jumbled words as Fallacy’s voice echoed around his skull as his vision started to become hazy. “That’s it. Very good, my rose. Trust yourself into me, let me have you” Fallacy whispered as he buried his face back to Error’s vertebrae. The last thing Error felt before he passed out in fear and exhaustion is the prickling and painful sensation of Fallacy biting his cervical vertebrae and the feeling of his magic and marrow being sucked out of him.

\- - - - - ❖ ❖ ❖ - - - - -

Error woke up with a gasp, and looked around to confirm whether if what happened to him was a mere nightmare; the afternoon sun lighting up the room in bright light. Upon seeing the same room, his hope was crushed and he slumped in defeat. “ **Dammit, that fucker-! Why did I trusted Encre in the first place?! I should’ve known he will do this to me!** ” he growled and slammed his fist on the bed with a huff, “ **AND THAT FUCKER! HE-! He bit me…** ” he confirmed it when he felt two puncture wounds on his cervical vertebrae, dread filled his SOUL as Error recalled his conversation with Encre about vampires. The sudden topic was strange back then, but now? “ **Now it made sense…** ” he muttered and he all but scrambled out of bed and began pulling at the restraint once more, not caring if he’s to injure himself again. ‘ _I need to get out. Get out. Get out. Get out-‘_ panicked his thoughts as he continued to tug at the chains binding him at the floor beside the foot of the bed. “ **Fucking hell…** ” he growled lowly, “ **These chains will be the death of me, but I should have enough time…** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error doesn't like biting. Especially from a love-crazed vampire.


	3. Sorry but I'm not staying...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's escape attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of each and every story.)

Encre smiled as he neared the grand entrance to his beloved’s castle, the sunset coating the castle in a beautiful golden-orange light; knocking on the thick wood upon nearing it. “Welcome back, Lord Encre” greeted a familiar voice to Encre upon entering the warmth the fortress. The painter smiled, “Bonjour, Suave! It’s nice to see you again!” he greeted back cheerfully as the servant gathered Encre’s suitcases. “Lord Fallacy will be waking up shortly, your things has already been prepared to your room” Suave smiled. “Oh, merci. Much appreciated! Oh and…” Encre fidgeted, “If I may ask, where did Fallacy put Error?” he asked as they are walking down the main hall.

“Ah, Mistress Error has been placed in the same wing as yours and Lord Fallacy’s rooms; 3 halls down from the hall where Lord Fallacy sleeps” he nodded to the direction. “Merci, Suave!” Encre smiled and ran off to the direction of his bedroom. His and Fallacy’s rooms are near each other and is at the same hall. Thus, the painter purposely passed his room to go down 3 more halls. The sun has long set and dusk has already arrived; pretty soon, Encre’s sure the moon would show its silver shine through the enchanted glass of the castle to illuminate the halls.

He neared the room Suave said his dearest Error is currently residing. Three gentle yet firm knocks he did before he entered the room, “Cheri? It’s me, Encre!” he greeted but he frowned upon finding no one inside the room, other than a messed up bed, scattered silverwares and a…broken chain? Encre’s eye sockets narrowed in suspicion but he yelped in pain as he was suddenly knocked out of the room and pinned down on the ground with a hand wrapped around his vertebrae. He looked at his attacker, “C-cheri?!” he whimpered. Error’s eye-lights are blazing in fury, his gown torn at the bottom, and mouth pulled back in a snarl, “ **Encre…** ” he hissed and the smaller skeleton whimpered in fright.

“M-mon chéri? Error? W-what-?” he gasped as the hands tightened around his neck. “ **You did this to me…You and that Fallacy did this to me…I will kill you. I shouldn’t have trusted you! You- you- you sick, twisted, fucking backstabber!** ” Error yelled as he draw back his fist in preparation to punch Encre in the face. “Error! WAIT-! ATTENDRE!!! ARRÊTEZ!!!” Encre pleaded as he closed his eye sockets in fear and prepared himself for the pain. Oddly enough, it never came. He opened his sockets again to find Error staring at something down the hall.

Encre turned his skull in the same direction and to his relief, he saw Fallacy standing there. “Fallacy!” he smiled in happiness but the vampire does not look happy at what he was seeing. Before Encre could assure his lover, Error quickly stepped away from him and bolted out of the area down the hall, Encre almost has a whiplash as he turned quickly to running skeleton, “MON CHÉRI!!!” he called out. Fallacy then appeared beside him, “Are you hurt my love? Any injuries?” he asked worriedly. “Non, mi amour, I’m fine” he reassured his vampire lover. “Good, please, my dearest. Stay in my room while I retrieve our beloved Error. He wouldn’t have gotten far, I’m sure” Fallacy whispered as he pecked Encre’s cheek and left by turning into smoke. The painter only hummed in response as he looked at the direction both of his loves took off, “Oh mon amour, Error, if only you would see we both love you so much” he whispered before getting up and walking down to wait at Fallacy’s bedroom just as he’s told.

Error growled as he tore the half of the bottom part of the dress in order to run faster, ‘ _Real inconvenient to have my magic ditch me on a time like this. Even my strings have grown weak, but I think they could hold for me…_ ’ he thought as he passed another hall, confusion began to decorate his features. “ **Did I passed this hall? I think I passed this hall. Am I going in circles all this time?!** ” he cried in distress, realization dawning on him. The glitch turned around and tried to locate a different area, “ **If I somehow find the main hall of this place, I can locate and get to the exit from there** ” he murmured. What he didn’t expect was to see Suave in the hallway he’s currently in, wiping one of the stained windows, “ **You!** ”

Suave jumped as he felt himself being shouted at, “Mistress?” he turned as he looked at the skeleton, staring and studying his condition as of now, “You look muddled! Why, I would ask why were you out and about but I should lead you to the bathroom to fix you right away!” he said, approaching the other. Error stepped back with an obvious growl in warning, “ **Tell me where the exit is!** ” he demanded.

Suave smiled and tilted his head in confusion, “Why would you want to be out of the premises of the fortress, Mistress? The night is already deep.” He asked as he peered at Error, glancing at something behind him from the corner of his eye-sockets before turning back again to the one speaking to him. The midnight skeleton grimaced, “ **I…I need a breath of fresh air, whatever, somewhere along the lines. Where is the exit?!** ” he growled. The servant smiled again and closed his sockets, “Down this hall, turn to your right at the last corridor and pass 3 more halls before turning left and right again at the last hall. You would find yourself in the main hall, turn left and the exit is straight ahead” he instructed. Without wasting any more time, Error rushed past Suave. The other turned to watch the other disappear as he turned right.

“I see you have not given him the fastest route to the entrance. Thank you Suave” Fallacy said as he appeared beside his servant. “I feel you need the additional time, my Lord” he bowed. He didn’t need to look to know that Fallacy turned into smoke once again to catch up to his run-away rose.

\- - - - - ❖ ❖ ❖ - - - - -

‘ _This castle is bigger than it looks and I hate it!_ ’ Error frowned, the shackle and little bit of chain left clanking and rubbing against the raw part of his bones. “Rose…” whispered a voice, echoing and bouncing off the walls to repeat the same word that sent shivers down Error’s spine. “My lovely rose…cheri…” came the voice again and Error quickened his pace. Right as he was about to turn a corner, his wrist was held by a familiar cold feeling. “Found you~” Fallacy giggled in delight as he wrapped his other arm around Error, who was struggling feverishly. “ **LET GO!** ” Error shouted as he lifted his leg and kicked the other at the front of his knee, a crack breaking the quietness; he then grabbed the arm wrapped at his middle and twisted the appendage until he heard a sickening crunch.

With an arm and leg temporarily loose, Error grabbed the seconds-long chance and stumbled back a few more times before turning around and running again.

“Feisty….feisty…” Fallacy purred in delight as he licked his fangs, his broken knee and twisted arm mending itself back together as if nothing happened as he gave chase once again.

Error summoned some strings and blocked the way at his back, the strings giving off faint blue glows before it faded, now looking like normal blue-dyed yarns. He kept on repeating the process until a good distance of the hallways are covered in blue strings. “ **You better hold him off, strings! Don’t ditch on me now!** ” he hissed as he turned resumed in running down the hall; trying to remember the ways Suave has directed him.

He looked ahead of himself, ‘ _Wait, have I already passed the halls or didn’t yet? I-_ ‘ he turned around to check but with his strings blocking off the previous way, there’s not really much to see. “ **Fuck** ” he cursed under his breath and decided to just turn left from the current hall he’s in.

Totally lost, Error found himself in a hallway where huge stained-glass windows littered one part of the wall and letting moonlight flow into the castle. He turned both ways to see if there’s any hints of the main hall or the main door that could grant him his freedom. When he sees nothing else but more corridors, he turned to the windows. _‘Let’s see if this works…_ ’ he grimaced, backing up a few steps back before running full speed at the glass. With it being surrounded by the same magical barrier as the windows in his previous ‘room’, the attack didn’t leave much dent at the glass as the force merely bounced off the barrier; slamming Error back a few meters away, skidding and rolling on the floor.

Fallacy materialized back into his skeleton form and hummed in surprise as he saw the hallways blocked by strings. Curious, he hovered a clawed hand over the strings; the blue cords hummed faintly in power and glowed the nearer the vampire get to it. “Oh~?’ he droned, “These seems like the same materials that always captures my kin. How peculiar~ My! Dearest, precious Error is full of surprises!” he laughed in delight as he turned into smoke once again and tried to go through the strings.

When he got knocked back and forced to materialize again, he scowled, “And sadly, these things” he snapped one of the many blue strings with his claw, “I abhor greatly with a reason” he tsked as he turned around and went for another route. “I may have given little Error a spare time with changing my course, but in the end, I am the master of this fortress” he laughed as he turned back to smoke.

Error groaned as he hit the window a final time before deciding to scrap the idea of escaping through one of these. With a grunt he knelt down and scratched at the itchy spot at the area of his rubbed-raw bone from the shackles, not caring about the pain at all, before standing back up. He then turned right and began speed-walking towards what seemed to be the end of the hall, hoping in his SOUL that it leads to the exit he’s been looking for.

Suddenly feeling eerily alone and quiet, Error couldn’t help but rise his guard up tenfold, looking around with his slightly poor eye sight at the dark corners of the corridor for any hints of changes in the environment. Instead of walking normally, he dragged his feet against the carpeted floor to minimize the noise the broken chains of the shackles produces; keeping his hearing mainly focused on unusual sounds other than the faint noises he’s making from his own movements.

Another turn, and he was faced with a rather spacious and enormous room with the pillars reaching up ways up ahead, grand chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and intricate decorations embedded along the walls and the banister of the grand staircase leading to the second floor of the big castle. Along the walls of the grand halls are more arches, openings to more hallways leading deeper into the castle’s infrastructure.

Error tore his gaze away from the staircase and looked at the other end of the hall, his SOUL almost leaping out of his rib cage in happiness at the sight of the looming, grand, main doors of the castle that will lead to his freedom. Out from the reach of Fallacy, Suave, Encre, and everyone involved in this toxic, deranged mad-house of a relationship.

With new found determination and hope, he ran for the door, freedom so close upon his reach! So close! Just a bit further! Reach the door handle, twist it and yank it open and he’ll finally get out! Please! Alas, just as he reached the door, a painful tug from below broke his momentum, pulling his leg behind him and making him fall to his ribs from the force. “ **NO!** ” his cry came out of his mouth as he struggled and forced himself to kneel as he gripped the door handles; the things holding his leg pulling further and painfully tugging him back to the other direction and away from his freedom. But he resisted, clenching his jaws tighter and gripping the handles stubbornly hard.

A giggle sounded out from behind him, “How does it feel to be trapped at your own strings, dearest Error~?” he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too bad, so sad


	4. At least, I tried not to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW:  
> Attempted Rape  
> Non con touching/restraints  
> Mild depiction(?)/description of injuries

Error eyes widened and swiftly whirled around to kick Fallacy away from him with his unrestrained leg. Alas, with the vampire’s extra-ordinary speed and strength that can match Error’s own, he merely gripped onto the flying leg mid-kick and held it on place, beside his head. “My, you look stunning when frightened” he grinned, teeth glinting in the moonlight rays as he kneeled before Error’s laying form and gripped his shackled limb with one hand and the other holding the other string-tied leg beside his hips. “Do you feel the same pleasure and shivers when you capture my kin with the same strings now holding you?” Fallacy grinned as he gripped harder, the cuff digging further and more hurtful to the tender bones, Error gave a pained cry through gritted teeth, phalanges clawing against the carpet. “If Encre wasn’t enamoured with you, I would’ve gone and snapped your thorny, pretty neck, little rose” he said in a low tone, eye-lights stripping Error’s form under him.

Fallacy raised the leg higher at shoulder height, sockets lidded and eye-lights gazing down at the bones exposed from under the torn gown as the garment’s fabric leisurely slid along Error’s bones towards his hips to expose more, “But, I can see why he’s infatuated with you, Error. And I’m glad he decided to invite me to the meal~” he licked his lips as he pressed closer to the other skeleton. Error struggled and attempted to free the one Fallacy’s holding as his elbows supported his upper body. “Hmm, I’m really starting to like you very, very, much little rose” Fallacy whispered, “I actually miss the way you taste~” he moaned as he leaned in down and closer.

Error hyperventilated and in wild fear and panic to to the other’s movements. He then yelped and momentarily froze as he felt Fallacy’s pelvis nearing and starting to grind against his own, and that when his sight darkened in anger. He snarled in fury as he used his entire strength to punch the vampire off and away from him.

The vampire lord merely evaded the punch with a smile; and due to this, the powerful attack that was supposed to land on Fallacy’s head, and stun the vampire, collided brutally to Error’s still held limb. A sickening crunch was heard through the quietness of the hall as the attack broke and cleanly tore through Error’s tibia and fibula near the patella. The said skeleton bit his tongues and held back a scream of pure agony as the white hot pain traveled from his broken leg to the rest of his whole being.

To add salt to the injury, Fallacy mockingly smiled and tutted at Error, “Tsk, tsk, look at what you’ve done to yourself” he feigned distress as he held the broken piece of the broken limb. Error, whimpering and refusing to cry in front of the other, crumpled onto the floor and gripped his femur in hopes of making the pain stop its course through his body. Fallacy’s smile dropped and a caring look was plastered on his face. “There, there, little rose, I’ll help you fix it” he cooed as he leaned in and held Error by a shoulder, sitting him up in the process.

“This is your fault you know? If you just behaved in your room and be a good boy, this wouldn’t have happened. If only you weren’t so stubborn, little rose, really. But, I did like this little flame in you~” Fallacy purred the last sentence as he neared his and Error’s skulls together. Before he could even press his lips against the midnight skeleton, Error pulled his head back and shoved it with extreme strength against Fallacy’s. Before the momentarily stunned vampire could recover, Error pushed himself up and used his sudden burst in momentum to pack a punch to Fallacy, who went flying to the side and far away from Error.

With Fallacy momentarily out, Error panted and rolled in fours, more like threes, as he regained his strength and groaned in pain at the pulsing of his broken limb. “ **Fucking hell...** ” he whispered to himself and tore a long piece of fabric from his already torn gown. He looked around for the other missing piece of his leg for a moment, spotting it in far away from him, as it must’ve flown out of Fallacy’s grasp the moment he punched the vampire.

He was about to go and take the broken half when his sight spotted Fallacy groaning in pain and beginning to wake up. He then rushed and tied up the fabric along the tip of his broken bone, “ **No time to waste looking for it, I just hope I can regrow this shit…** ” he said and finished the knot of the make-up bandage. With extreme effort, he pulled himself up using the doors’ handles and opened it.

Using both of his arms and a broken leg, he began to limp / hop out from the cursed castle. Not even a good distance away from it, he heard Fallacy’s panicked cries, “Error?!” and that boosted his will and speed to continue to get out.

He’s already over by the castle bridge when Fallacy finally caught up to him, “You’re a stubborn one, little rose…” his voice tore through the evening atmosphere like hot knife through butter, “…but I think playtime is over” he reappeared in front of Error and held him in place. Error glared and bared his teeth at him, “ **Who said I was playing?** ” he asked as he twisted himself, bit down to Fallacy’s arm circled around him and punched the vampire off of him the moment Fallacy’s let go.

With his back to the edge, and the force of his push against Fallacy, Error fell down the enormous height of bridge into the cold, rushing and unforgiving waters of the river below. “ERROR!!!” Fallacy cried as he went to chase and grad Error’s arm but was too late by an inch as the midnight skeleton plummeted downwards fast.

Error’s world seemed to have gone in slow motion as he saw Fallacy’s figure turn smaller as he went further. He grinned knowing that he finally got away from the vampire and Encre’s cazy grasp. ‘ _I did it…_ ’ he thought to himself as his back collided to the water of the harsh river, the currents and waves already taking his body with it. As waves crashed against the protruding rocks and boulders in the river, so does Error’s body; sickening cracks after cracks inaudible against the loud noise of waves clashing against each other.

Pain, all Error could feel at the moment is pain as he uselessly went with the current, hopeless for any form of survival with his injuries, _‘…but it may cost me my life…’_ he thought as exhaustion overrides the pain and his vision began to blacken at the edges. ‘ _I think…_ ’ a crack at his skull as his body once more collided harshly to a boulder, _‘…I want to take a nap_ ’ another hit against a few boulders and, crack! Snap! And there goes a pinky phalange, being taken away by the tides of the river.

“Cheri! Cheri!”

“I can see him over there, my Lord!”

“Mon amour, there!”

“My lord, mistress is nearing the waterfalls!”

“CHERI!”

“Rose!”

“ERROR!”

_‘I’m taking a nap…_ ’ he thought as he closed his sockets, ‘ _Hope squid doesn’t bother me_ ’, he smiled as his body went limp and relaxed against the cruelty it is currently taking from the river. ‘ _The voices are oddly quiet…_ ’ and with that, Error sighed as he was lulled into a deep, deep, deep, slumber. The noise of the river nothing but a lullaby to the poor SOUL as his body was tossed to the edge of the river, cascading down with the water of a massive waterfall.

\- - - - - ❖ ❖ ❖ - - - - -

Encre’s hands that was previously cupped over his mouth fell lax as he saw Fallacy walked up towards him and Suave with a limp figure of Error on his arms. “Merci cieux!” he cried out as he departed from Suave and met Fallacy mid-way, wiping off his iridescent tears as he stood before the other. “Oh, mon amour” he whispered, taking in Error’s severe condition. Suave walked towards and beside Encre, “My Lord” he bowed, greeting the other as well.

The moment Fallacy failed to catch Error from falling down the edge, he immediately shouted Suave’s name in desperation and told him to get Encre to help him in search of Error as he saw his body being taken away rapidly by the harsh waves of the river below the tall bridge. When he heard Encre asked alarmed what was wrong, Fallacy only shouted two words, “Error fell!” before he turned to smoke and began to follow starting from the spot he last saw Error.

He saw Error’s body being thrown and hitting various sharp edges of boulders as the waves continued to take him away from them fast. Fallacy heard horses neighing close by and immediately knew that it was Encre and Suave also following and trying to catch up with the body.

He heard Encre’s cries and Suave’s directions and followed it with great speed, seeing the massive drop of a huge waterfall at the end of the river. Fallacy knew that once little rose reaches that edge, they’ll lost him forever as the bottom of the waterfall has protruding, massive spikes of rocks that mercilessly kills any unfortunate creatures to fall to it.

With new-found strength, he swooped in to catch and take Error, cringing as he heard another repulsive crack as another bone was broken from his little rose. Just as Error was tossed off the river and into the deathly descend to his end, Fallacy materialized his body and flung himself from the side of Error, hugging him and twisting them around as his back collided with more blunt rocks, away from what could have been Death’s embrace.

He groaned in pain, unwrapping his arms from Error’s broken figure as the broken bones of his back began repairing itself rather quickly. Wet and tired, he caressed Error’s cheek, the other mumbling and groaning against the touch. “Oh, rose…” he panted as he hunched upon himself and coughed, grunting in pain.

Once he’s sure his back is fully healed, he heaved Error on his arms, being careful of his severely fragile condition and began his trek back to the top of the waterfall where he can see Encre and Suave, on their respective horses, looking down in search for any signs of both of them.

Once he was in render distance, he saw that Encre and Suave had both gotten down from their horses and was waiting for any sign of them. Fallacy gave a proud smile to himself as he saw Suave calming down a frantically crying and worried Encre. When both noticed his approaching figure, Encre dashed to meet him halfway and saw Error’s bad state.

The previously majestic gown the other was wearing before Encre arrived at the castle is now muddled, almost brown as mud caked most of its surface, and soaking wet as it clung to Error’s broken and bleeding bones. His skull seemed to be the only part damaged less as almost all of Error’s bones are still bleeding and littered with spider-web cracks. The broken leg still bleeding and more hairline cracks starting to spread from it. He also noticed that Error is missing a pinky finger on his left hand and a ring finger at his right, the spot where the phalanges once were now bleeding. The blood now starting to spread in the bodice of the dress a tell-tale sign that poor cheri’s ribs are also heavily damaged.

Encre then moved his gaze to Fallacy’s and both met with their eye-lights, Fallacy’s hard and calculating while Encre’s are soft, pleading, hopeful and begging for anything to save Error. Fallacy sighed and carefully shifted Error on his arms, “We’ll need to bring him to the castles infirmary” he said, glancing at Suave who nodded and immediately heaved himself up his horse and quickly began his way back to the castle to prepare the essentials to fix his mistress.

“Are you alright, mon cheri?” Encre asked his beloved vampire, putting and cupping his hand to Fallacy’s cheek, a phalange grazing against the soft but barely noticeable scratch that’s starting to heal. “I’m alright, me dear. It is little rose who needs attending right now” Fallacy sighed and looked at Error once more, “I have an idea of how we can easily fix him but I don’t think he’ll be fond of it” he said, once again catching Encre’s eye-lights with his own.

Encre understood what Fallacy meant and sighed in return, “It’s alright. We’ll just make him understand and happy about it” he stated as he kissed Fallacy’s cheek. “Well done retrieving him, my love. Let’s head back now and fix cheri” he said with a reassuring smile to Fallacy and helped guide the other towards the castle gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error will be fine, Fallacy and Encre will take care of him.


End file.
